


Heart-Shaped Box

by KAZUICHIS0UDA



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Fluff, Grunge, M/M, Music, Playlist, danganronpa - Freeform, sdr2 - Freeform, super dangan ronpa 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAZUICHIS0UDA/pseuds/KAZUICHIS0UDA
Summary: Gundham lends his sweater to Souda. When Souda is home, he realizes he still has Gundham's sweater and find his iPod. Out of curiosity, Souda looks through Gundham's music and finds a playlist titled 'Souda <3'





	Heart-Shaped Box

"Ah shit."

Souda muttered as he realized he was still wearing Tanaka's hoodie. He had went to grab his pack of cigarettes that he thought was in the jacket pocket. He must've forgotten to grab his shit when Gundham and him swapped hoodies. It was a good idea until you realize both of them have terrible memories and would just forget to switch back.

However, when Kaz was lookin' in the pockets he did find Gundham's iPod. The mechanic had a horrible habit of snooping through people things when he had the chance to and it was no different this time. Souda unlocked the iPod out of curiosity. He'd always wondered what music the overlord listened to. He knew it was most likely grunge but he needed to know more. He was lookin' through the many playlists when he seen one titled 'Souda <3'. His heart stopped in that moment.

"Is this shit even real?"

Kazuichi scrolled through the music and it was all love songs. Specifically rock ones from the 90s but, still romantic.

Souda started to shuffle to playlist and shot a text to Gundham saying he liked the playlist. Gundham ultimately was embarrassed but obviously confessed his feelings since it was too late to lie. The mechanic confessed back and they started planning their first date for the same night.

Kazuichi never got his damn cigarettes though.


End file.
